


Appeasing the Dragon

by SelfProclaimedUnicorn



Series: A Court of Glass Oneshots [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfProclaimedUnicorn/pseuds/SelfProclaimedUnicorn





	Appeasing the Dragon

Ilyana bit down hard enough on her lower lip that she thought she would soon draw blood. She focused on the pain from her bite, on keeping her eyes squeezed shut, on how tightly she gripped the furs underneath her, anything but Viserys’s grunts or the pain in her loins. She would not cry out, not after the first night. That would make things worse. “Waking the dragon” as he called it when she, or anyone else, did something to displease him. As his breathing grew faster and more shallow Ilyana shuddered in dread and anticipation for his finishing. In his final moments of pleasure she felt lips against her neck, then sharp pain from teeth sinking into the tender flesh accompanied with the familiar and unwanted feeling of his seed spilling into her.

          In spite of her best efforts to keep from making any potentially undesired sounds Ilyana couldn’t help but let out a small gasp from the unexpected pain of the bite. Fear flashed across her face as soon as the sound escaped her mouth; dread building up from the pit of her stomach as she waited for his reaction. Her feelings only intensified as Viserys grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at him.

          “You’ve gotten quite responsive.”

          “I-I’m sorr-” His grip tightened as she spoke, intensifying her panic. _What was he going to do?_

          “ _Don’t_ interrupt me. You don’t want to wake the dragon, do you?” She shook her head as best she could in spite of his grip, remaining silent in case he continued.

“As soon as you do something to please me you go back to being insolent! You’re lucky I don’t give you to one of these horse fucking barbarians!” Viserys released her jaw, but continued to loom over Ilyana. Terrifying her and making her feel small all at the same time.

“I’m-I’m incredibly sorry! Pl- _please_ forgive me, Viserys.” Her voice was soft and meek, her fear only shown in the urgency of her words.

He looked at her in silence for a few agonizing moments before finally speaking. “ _Don’t do it again._ ” The anger in his violet eyes only barely subsided as he put stress on each word. Ilyana nodded until he sighed and finally moved from on top of her and laid on the ‘bed’ provided by sleeping in one of those godsforsaken Dothroaki tents.

Ilyana rolled over and curled up into a ball, trying to take up as little space as she could. Silent sobs wracked her body she finally let the tears fall. She was relieved that her nightly duties were over, but that didn’t keep her from feeling empty.

She closed her eyes, trying desperately to think of something, anything to take her mind from her despair. Almost immediately images of Ser Jorah began to fill her mind. In spite of the tears still falling a smile pulled up the corners of her slightly swollen lips. Regardless of how many times she imagined leaving with him the joy and relief that washed over her body like a wave never dulled.

_One day they she would be able to bring herself to say everything, not just tell Ser Jorah about how she was unhappy but how awful this forced marriage was. Then he would take her in his arms and reveal he had merely been waiting for a reason to take her from this awful place and return back to Westeros with her. He would take her from Viserys, killing him if he had to, and they would ride back to the Free Cities and take a boat back to their home country. She would be back in the Amethystine Keep with her family, and Ser Jorah would fight for House Veltheos. Finally, when her family had the Iron Throne, his noble status would be reinstated and he could be the Lord of House Mormont as he deserved. And she, she would be his lady wife while her grandfather ruled Westeros from King’s Landing._

The tears slowed now, and Ilyana wrapped her arms around herself in hopes of some form of comfort. She began playing the fantasy over again in her mind, desperate to have her last thoughts be pleasant as she drifted to sleep.


End file.
